Brian O'Connor
General Info Brian O'Connor is the main protagonist of the You'll Know What to Name it series. He is part of The Agent Dudes, and is constantly feuding with Gary the Guy. Some of his friends include Steve and John Sniper. Some of his superiors in the agency are the various chiefs. He was once injected with adamantium and went by the alias "Ace" for a little bit. He seems to have something against Trouty, often chucking him across whatever room he is in. Although his full name is Brian Chungus O'Connor (he was named after the character from The Fast and the Furious) (besides the Chungus part), he prefers to be called just "Brian." Adamantium Injection Shortly after You'll Know What to Name it 4, Brian was told about an adamantium injection. Brian didn't know what that was, so he looked it up. Adamantium is the strongest metal on Plexi'Qwa and, when injected into a person's body, it grants that person invincibility. Brian underwent the procedure and is now invincible. He also once took an adamantium injection serum, which made sure his injection wouldn't weaken and eventually wear off. The Agent Dudes In Gary: The Movie, Brian took a test to get into The Agent Dudes and passed. Brian has had a few bosses over the years, but his first was Chief Diane, who gave Trouty to Brian, who gave it to Steve. Brian used to be a full-time agent up until You'll Know What to Name it 4, when Brian decided he didn't want to be a full-time member but keep in touch with The Agent Dudes. Brian has the ability to train apprentices to be members of the agency, such as John Sniper, who is his first apprentice. Ace, Darkshadow, and The Arrow In the movie Ace, Brian O'Connor has the alias "Ace" for a while. Shortly after the events of Ace, Brian decides he doesn't like that nickname and goes back to being Brian, alhough in a different universe Brian keeps the nickname "Ace." More info on that can be found Here. In the movie Darkshadow(set in a different universe), Brian isn't part of The Agent Dudes or anything and is created by a mad scientist as Darkshadow. As Darkshadow, Brian fights villains and eventually fakes his death to fool the scientist that created him. He then became an anti-hero. In You'll Know What to Name it 4, one of Brian's chiefs suggests he should be an anti-hero. Brian eventually accepts, gets some weapons(knife, bow and arrow, gun), and fights some bad guys under the name "Arrow." Brian eventually decides he hates that nickname and goes back to being himself. Appearances -Gary: The Movie -You'll Know What to Name it -The Adventures of John Sniper Part 3 -The Adventures of John Sniper, Parts 1 and 2 -You'll Know What to Name it 2 -You'll Know What to Name it 3 -You'll Know What to Name it 4 ' Brian O'Connor' -Ace Agent Dudes.jpg|Brian takes a test to get into The Agent Dudes BG2.jpg|Brian talks to Chief Diane, his boss BG5.jpg|Brian fights Gary the Guy for the first time BG6.JPG|Brian meets John Sniper. They become friends, eventually BG7.JPG|Gary the Guy in jail, yet again Mm.jpg|Brian gets injected with adamantium ZZ10.JPG|Brian gets stabbed by Gary the Guy(don't worry, he's not dead) BG1.JPG|Brian and Gary the Guy prepare to fight BG3.jpg|Brian does a challenge at the Mos Eisley Cantina BG4.jpg|Brian and Gary the Guy fight, again -Now You Know What to Name it -We Never Knew What to Name it -The Adventures of Steven -The Adventures of Steven's Mom -You'll Know What to Name it X -Counseling with John -John Sniper: Locked and Loaded -Random Baby: The Movie -The Adventures of Mr. Beans -John Sniper: Lord of the Wings -The Adventures of John Sniper: After the Wing -The Adventures of Paul -Ace 2 -Susan: A You'll Know What to Name it Short Film -Darkshadow Relationships Gary the Guy Brian and Gary the Guy are usually enemies, but they occasionally become friends after fights. It never really lasts though. John Sniper Brian and John Sniper have been friends since the beginning, when they found out they had a common enemy: Gary the Guy. They have been fighting together and making movies ever since. Susan In the main universe, Brian's best friend Susan died from an unknown disease and was only friends with Brian for a week. In another universe, Susan never died but instead randomly disappeared, so Brian eventually finds her and the two become friends again. Steve Brian met Steve right after he became a member of The Agent Dudes and the two didn't get along very well at first, but eventually they became "best buddies," as Steve says. Steven Brian met Steven, not Steve, in The Adventures of Steven, and the two are not exactly friends but more of acquaintances. Steven is Brian's sidekick sometimes. Trouty Brian just LOVES Trouty, so much that every time Brian sees him he grabs him and chucks him at a wall. Sometimes Brian drop-kicks him, too. Alien 1 Brian and Alien 1 fight a lot because Alien 1 copies Brian's drinking style at the Mos Eisley Cantina. The two compete in glugging contests and Brian gets really mad when Alien 1 wins. Dr. Cantaloupe Brian thinks that he and Dr. Cantaloupe are friends, but they're not. Brian doesn't see Dr. Cantaloupe very often and he thinks "she's cool because she likes cheese." Mos Eisley Cantina Bartender Brian holds a grudge against the Mos Eisley Cantina Bartender from You'll Know What to Name it 3 because the bartender picked Alien 1 as the winner of a glugging contest instead of Brian. Every time Brian sees the bartender he doesn't say anything to him, he just mutters, "Stupid bartender, didn't let me win the contest" under his breath, and then he makes this weird noise that sounds like he's clearing his throat and coughing at the same time. Random Baby Brian and Random Baby don't see each other very much, but soemtimes they talk to each other. Brian always invites Random Baby into his "lab" to discuss villains with Steve and other people. Chief Yabbernabber Brian doesn't like Chief Yabbernabber very much because the Chief prank called Brian a bunch of times and it really annoyed Brian. Once, the Chief invited Brian to come have lunch at McDonalds, and Brian texted him, "Sure, but you should probably check to see if your refrigerator is running first." The Chief forgot he didn't have a refrigerator, so he came into McDonalds screaming, "My refrigerator is gone!!!!! Noooooo!!!!!! What am I gonna do?!?!?!" Brian then asked the Chief if he wanted a new refrigerator that doesn't run off. After he said yes, Brian took the Chief's phone, went to www.zillow.com, and bought a new "refrigerator." The Chief lost 2 million dollars 4 days later, and is still paying back debt to the government for his mansion. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Involved in an Organization Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters